


Giving Thanks

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: Jody hosts a small gathering of her family for Thanksgiving.





	Giving Thanks

“I don’t know, Sam,” Dean said. “With Jack gone?”

“I know, Dean,” Sam said. “But we need some kind of normalcy. We deserve it.” 

* * *

 

They pulled into Jody’s at two o’clock. When they walked into the house, they were greeted by the smell of turkey roasting in the oven and yeast rolls rising. 

Dean put down his bag and took in a deep breath. “Okay, Sam. Maybe you were right.” 

“Boys!” Jody yelled from the kitchen. She poked her head out. “Just - just give me a second.” She knocked into something and cursed but had water running a second later. “Come in, come in,” she called. By the time Sam, Dean, and Cas made it to the kitchen, she was drying her hands on a towel. “Sorry, had butter up to my elbows.”

“Could come in handy,” Dean said. Sam hit his arm and Jody smacked him in the face with her towel. “Sorry. Couldn’t let that one slide.” 

“Come here,” Jody said with open arms. She took turns hugging the boys, giving Cas a welcoming hug last. “Claire was supposed to be here, but she got caught up in traffic so she’s staying with a friend.” Cas nodded. 

“What kind of pie d’ya got for me?” Dean asked. 

“The usual. Pumpkin, pecan, and apple,” Jody answered. She nodded her head to the dining room table where they sat on wooden cutting boards. “But no touching pies. Not until after dinner.”

“Is there anything we can help with?” Sam asked. 

“Well,” Jody started, looking around the kitchen, “do you know how to make a cheese sauce?” The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. “Stupid question. You can peel potatoes though. I know that.” She went into her pantry and pulled out a bag of potatoes. “All these babies need rinsed, peeled, and quartered.”

Cas washed, Dean and Sam peeled, and Jody quartered. There was a lot to catch up on, and Jody took it in stride. She wasn’t sure she understood and hesitated to ask if there was any way to get Mary back. No sense in asking a question whose answer is most certainly unknown. Instead, she started the roux for the cheese sauce and laughed about Dean’s cowboy fetish. 

Together, they pulled together the meal, moving easily around each other in the kitchen. Sam whisked the gravy while Jody finished her cheese sauce for the macaroni and cheese. Dean mashed butter into salted potatoes and poured a few splashes of milk every so often as he went. Cas snapped fresh green beans and tossed them onto a baking sheet for Jody, who slid it into the over below the turkey when they were ready. Sam started pulling plates and Cas began filling serving dishes. Once her sauce was finished and poured over the cavatappi, Jody browned butter with pine nuts and poured it over the cooked green beans while Dean dunked the circles of dough into melted butter and folded them for Parker House rolls. 

With the turkey out and rolls in, the pies got displaced to the coffee table in the living room and the table got set with an extra place setting. Donna was on her way but was coming through snow and was delayed. 

Dean stepped outside for a moment to escape the heat of the kitchen. From the back porch he could see the lights of neighbor’s houses, the familiar sight of watching someone else having Thanksgiving through their window. He huffed out a warm breath into the cold and watched it dissipate. Dean stepped to the side when his brother opened the door to join him. 

“You okay, Dean? It’s getting cold.”

“Yeah, Sam. Just....” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. “We’re here. And it feels good.” 

Cas rapped on the door. “Jody says it’s time for dinner. And Donna’s here,” he said through the glass. 

Dean looked at Sam. “Good call, Sammy.” Sam gave him an I-told-you-so grin and opened the door for them to go inside.

* * *

 

Leaned back in his chair, Dean let out a groan. “Jody, that was top notch,” he said. a hand rubbing his gut.

“Well, if you being miserable, and also a little gross right now, might I add, means you had a good meal then I’m happy,” she said. She looked at everyone sitting around the table. “Do you guys want to be cheesy and go around saying what we’re thankful for?” No one spoke up. “Okay. I’ll just say that I know we’ve all had a rough year.” Sam raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay. we’ve had a bunch of rough years. But, we’ve found each other. We’ve made a family. Knowing I’ve had you guys through all of this...whatever this last almost ten years has been...it’s gotten me through the bad days.” Jody tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat as she blinked back tears. “Though some of you have caused me grief on occasion,” she said, glaring at Sam and Dean. Her mom-voice softened as she continued. “I’m so grateful for you all, and so proud of how much you’ve grown. Thank you for being here.”

Donna reached over and squeezed her hand. 

* * *

 

As they cleaned up the kitchen, Sam and Jody laughed at Dean being miserably full but still fighting Cas to get at the pecan pie while Donna sat happily to herself with a slice of pumpkin under a mountain of Cool Whip. Sam’s cheeks hurt from grinning at his brother being an idiot and Jody’s teasing reprimands. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled that hard. 

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Donna, Cas, and Sam settled into the living room to watch “A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving” and digest. Dean hung out in the kitchen with Jody and wiped the counters down, just to have something else to do to feel useful.

Jody pulled a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and a couple of beers. “You want something to drink besides any of this?” 

“Beer’ll be fine, Jody. Thank you,” Dean said. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and took one from her. They popped open the tops and clinked bottles. “Happy Thanksgiving, Jody.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Dean.” 


End file.
